A Long Day's Night
by workingsomecoffeemagic
Summary: One-shot. Jack and Ianto go out after work, and meet someone, to Jack, very unsettling. Jealous Jack. Fluff.


**A/N: Another one-shot. Thank you so much for reading! **I hope you'll enjoy! Should you like it, maybe a review?****

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything Torchwood, if I did, Jack and Ianto would be together forever...**

After a long day in the Hub, and several tiresome missions, Jack and Ianto had decided to go by the pub on their way home. Since Jack had moved into Ianto's flat, little by little – a couple of items of clothing every day, they had settled in a calm routine when they were able to go home, very different to the stressful and long days they had at work. They had gone to this pub before, and found that it was a nice relaxing atmosphere that suited them, it was a good way to wind down from weevil-chases and murderous aliens, before having a take away and settling for the night.

They had both had a drink when Ianto went to buy them a second, before leaving for the night. Jack stayed in the booth where they were seated, a couple of tables from the bar, and watched appreciatively as his lover bent over the bar and placed their order. Then something happened that surprised Jack. A young woman walked up behind Ianto and pinched his arse. This in itself didn't surprise Jack, he knew what a delectable backside Ianto had, and understood the woman's actions completely. But when Ianto turned around and didn't tell her off, or even looked dismissive, but threw his arms around the girl lifting her up, that surprised Jack! He then watched as Ianto took the girl's hand and walked back to the booth where Jack was sitting.

"Jack, this is Megan. Megan, I'd like you to meet Jack." Jack looked at the young woman, her curly brown hair and hazel eyes (that slightly reminded him of Lisa's, he thought ruefully), and petite figure and shook her hand. He did not kiss her hand like he often did when he was introduced to someone as gorgeous as this young lady. Something about her was deeply unsettling. He quickly found out why. Instead of leaving after this second drink, to go home and snuggle up on the couch and later shagging each other senseless before falling asleep, he sat for an hour and a half listening to Ianto and Megan – Ianto's high school-sweetheart – exchanging stories and reminiscing. This was definitely not the evening Jack had planned. He sat there next to the young couple, because they definitely looked like a pair of young lovers, slowly sipping his beer. That's when it hit him. These two would probably have gotten married, if Ianto hadn't gone to London. Seven years ago, Ianto had decided to leave Cardiff, and Megan, and all their dreams behind. The dreams. Oh, yes, Jack found out about all the dreams and hopes and plans, they had had. Marriage, kids, a house and a dog. "What was it you wanted to call the dog? Myfanwy, wasn't it?" They laughed. And Jack felt like his heart was freezing. Shattering. Ianto and Megan were completely lost in each other and catching up, that Ianto didn't see the expression of total misery and loss on his lover's face. It wasn't before Jack actually stood up and put on his coat, that Ianto tore himself from his ex-girlfriend. He looked very surprised by Jack's actions, and looked at his watch.

"Oh my, is that the time? I suppose we should get going… It was amazing seeing you again Meggie!"

"You too, Ianto! We really have to see each other again, catch up some more," she said and leaned in to Ianto for a hug, that lasted much too long for Jack's liking.

When the two men left the pub, Jack was silent, taking long strides, with which Ianto had more trouble than usual to keep up with. Ianto had no idea what could have put Jack in this mood, when he thought about their evening, he thought it had been a huge success. Oh well, he thought, it will come out sooner or later… And then he continued to think about Megan, and what she had told him about her life, and about their old friends, and followed Jack with a small smile.

When they arrived at the flat, Jack still hadn't said a word, and looked more and more miserable.

"You know what, Ianto? I think I'm just gonna stay at the Hub tonight, okay? I've got a lot of paper work, and I'm not really tired so…"

"What? Okay, now it's time that you talk to me, Jack! You can't just leave!"

"You just watch me", Jack thought, but remained silent, as he collected a few things and put them in a bag.

"Jack, what's going on?" Ianto said, worry was spreading in his body, but he still couldn't grip what it was that had gone wrong. "Is it Megan? Was it something we said?" he asked his lover quietly.

At this Jack stopped and turned around to face his lover, former lover he tried to say in his mind. "Ianto, I only want you to be happy, okay? And it's been a long time since I've seen you as happy as tonight, if I've ever seen you that happy. So I'm giving you an out… I'm just gonna get my stuff together, and we'll just forget this ever happened. Alright?"

Ianto felt a cold spread in his entire body. Was Jack leaving him? This couldn't be happening! Everything had been going so well, they had been so happy, at least he thought they had.

"What the fuck, Jack? What are you saying? Are you leaving me?" anger started to come up, as he didn't know what other emotion to resort to.

"I'm not going to be the one who denies you happiness, Ianto, I just can't be. You mean too much for me… You want marriage, kids, a **normal** life, and I can't ever give you that, can I! But she can! So I'm just gonna get my stuff, and you're free. Okay? You're free to be with whomever you choose, but after tonight I think I know who that's going to be…" Jack was fighting back the tears, how could this have happened? They had been so happy, and now he felt the best thing that had ever happened to him, slip through his fingers.

"What are you talking about, Jack? Giving me an out? I don't want an out! I want to be with you!"

"No, Ianto, you think you want to be with me…" Jack said, voice full of sorrow, "but I know what's really right for you… That's why I think you should take this" he produced a small white pill from one of his coat-pockets, "and tomorrow you'll have forgotten all about me, and you can start over. Start the life you should have had all along… With Megan."

The penny dropped, and Ianto just looked at Jack, eyes big as saucers, not able to speak. He took several deep breaths, and finally he almost screamed at Jack:

"And what the fuck, Jack Harkness, gives you the power to decide that?"

before launching himself forward, onto Jack, who expected a fist to connect with his jaw. But that never happened.

"You. Daft. Sod." Every word punctuated with a loving, passionate kiss, before Ianto stopped and just held Jack's gaze. "I love you! Haven't you understood that? Do you really think I would swop what we have for a "normal" life? I want to be with you, and only you, well perhaps not only you (at this he seductively raised an eyebrow and Jack couldn't help but smile slightly), but I definitely want you to be there all the time, and every night I want to fall asleep next to you, and wake up in your arms every morning… You're the only one who can make me happy, Jack!"

Jack, who had finally realized the sincerity of Ianto's words, continued to look in the stormy seas that were Ianto's eyes, before kissing him. A kiss that lasted for minutes, full of everything they should have said before, full of the love they had for each other, full of burning passion, before finally stopping for air. Jack sighed, and said:

"I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones!" before taking him in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom, their bedroom, where they continued to make love for several hours before falling asleep in each other's arms, both knowing that this was exactly where they were supposed to be.

**So, what did you think? Review, pretty please?**


End file.
